


Wooing The Unwooable.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Be patient, dear.  You'll never succeed if you give up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooing The Unwooable.

_**Title:**_ **_Wooing The Unwooable._**

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** prompt challenge 422: **Love Letters.**

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _**:** _ “ Be patient, dear.   You'll never succeed if you give up. ” 

**************A/N********** ** ** ** ** **:** ************ Now you can download this story on **PDF format** at [**rue16**](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=347&key=PEKELEKEc8435d5e3f3c38d25f3dbd06e9fc993f)

  
**_Wooing The Unwooable._ ** **  
**

Molly sighed as Harry collapsed on the couch, gorgeous flower-bouquet still dangling from his tightly-clenched fist.  
“I take it Severus scorned the spring-blooms?”

“It was worse than the love letters, Molly.  He's so convinced this is a prank that he doesn't dare to trust me.  I knew wooing him wouldn't be easy, but I never imagined it'd be impossible.”

“Be patient, dear.  Winning Severus' trust is like trying to coax a wounded butterfly to land on your hand.  You'll never succeed if you give up.”

“What if he doesn't want to land?”

“Then you learn to fly with him, Harry.”

 


End file.
